


Во владениях Трикстера

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Все, чего Сэму хочется сейчас, — это засадить свой кулак Трикстеру меж глаз.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. На исковерканную заявку ЛиВи.

Все, че­го Сэ­му хо­чет­ся сей­час, — это за­садить свой ку­лак Трик­сте­ру меж глаз, да так, что­бы ис­кры по­сыпа­лись во все сто­роны. Он сжи­ма­ет че­люс­ти нас­толь­ко силь­но, что, ка­жет­ся, еще чуть-чуть — и зу­бы пой­дут мел­кой крош­кой. Сэм пы­та­ет­ся заж­му­рить­ся, сбе­жать из это­го оче­ред­но­го ки­нос­ту­дий­но­го ми­ра, но у не­го не по­луча­ет­ся. Рав­но как и пре­дыду­щие нес­коль­ко сцен до это­го. Но уж луч­ше бы он и даль­ше рек­ла­миро­вал средс­тво от ге­ниталь­но­го гер­пе­са, не­жели на­ходил­ся на этом пус­ты­ре, нас­толь­ко по­хожем на де­сят­ки пре­одо­лен­ных ими с Ди­ном там, в ре­аль­ном ми­ре.   
  
Сэм не мо­жет по­нять, что ему при­дет­ся де­лать здесь, и спро­сить не у ко­го — Ди­на ря­дом не наб­лю­да­ет­ся. За­то прек­расно вид­но её, зас­тывшую в па­ре яр­дов от не­го. Она кри­во ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, ска­ля свои бе­зуп­речно ров­ные бе­лые зу­бы, и вся­чес­ки из­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся под его ме­та­ющим­ся взгля­дом, яв­но пы­та­ясь про­демонс­три­ровать все свои пре­лес­ти. Го­рящая яр­ко-крас­ным ра­дуж­ка и ко­рот­кое чер­ное платье го­ворят о единс­твен­ном вер­ном ва­ри­ан­те — пе­ред Сэ­мом де­мон. Вос­по­мина­ния о ста­рых фо­тог­ра­фи­ях, хра­нящих­ся в да­лекой сей­час Им­па­ле, нас­та­ива­ют на дру­гом — Сэм наб­лю­да­ет за собс­твен­ной ма­терью. Мо­лодой, прек­расной и аб­со­лют­но ли­шен­ной лю­бых ком­плек­сов.   
  
Сэм пя­тит­ся на­зад, сми­ная тя­желы­ми бо­тин­ка­ми су­хую тра­ву под но­гами. Он не в сос­то­янии от­вести взгля­да от Мэ­ри — ес­ли это она, ко­неч­но, — буд­то пы­та­ясь нас­мотреть­ся на го­ды, де­сят­ки лет впе­ред. А та, из­де­ватель­ски улы­ба­ясь, де­ла­ет шаг навс­тре­чу, при этом со­вер­шенно по-бляд­ски нак­ру­чивая на ука­затель­ный па­лец пряд­ку свет­лых во­лос и за­кусы­вая ниж­нюю гу­бу. Тон её го­лоса зву­чит нас­толь­ко соб­лазни­тель­но и зло­веще од­новре­мен­но, что у Сэ­ма, ка­жет­ся, внут­реннос­ти от стра­ха пе­рево­рачи­ва­ют­ся:  
  
— И что ты за­был здесь, сы­ночек?  
  
Сэм, вос­пи­тан­ный ве­рить лишь в то, что ви­дит, вне­зап­но вспо­мина­ет се­дов­ла­сого не­бес­но­го жи­теля — Гос­по­да Бо­га. Он про­сит Его прек­ра­тить это из­де­ватель­ство, ме­шая сво­еоб­разную мо­лит­ву с де­сят­ком прок­ля­тий, ад­ре­сован­ных это­му пус­ты­рю, чер­то­вому Трик­сте­ру, про­пав­ше­му Ди­ну и, ес­тес­твен­но, се­бе.   
  
— Сдох­ни, тварь! — го­лос Ди­на зву­чит слиш­ком от­ры­вис­то и не­ожи­дан­но. Сэм да­же не ус­пе­ва­ет по­нять, от­ку­да тот взял­ся, как фра­за то­нет в выс­тре­ле, а Мэ­ри, чуть слыш­но ух­нув, па­да­ет и, не дос­ти­гая зем­ли, раз­ве­ва­ет­ся пеп­лом по всей ок­ру­ге.   
  
Дин под­бе­га­ет к смер­тель­но блед­но­му Сэ­му и креп­ко хва­та­ет его за пред­плечья.   
  
— Эй, Сэм­ми, с то­бой все в по­ряд­ке? Эта су­ка те­бя не за­дела?   
  
Сэм, нес­коль­ко раз вдох­нув-вы­дох­нув, на­конец-то при­ходит в се­бя и ко­рот­ко ки­ва­ет.   
  
— Да, Дин, все хо­рошо. Ты ус­пел вов­ре­мя, — про­каш­лявшись, он чуть уве­рен­ней про­дол­жа­ет: — Да­вай вы­бирать­ся от­сю­да.   
  
Дин, дер­нув пле­чом, раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся по нап­равле­нию к до­роге. Воз­можно, он на­де­ет­ся, что она вы­ведет их из вла­дений Трик­сте­ра. Сэм стис­ки­ва­ет ку­лаки, слы­ша, как Дин бор­мо­чет под нос что-то о еба­ных де­монах пе­рек­рес­тка, и ощу­ща­ет, что ду­шою ши­рит­ся зло­ба на за­кинув­ше­го их сю­да шут­ни­ка.   
  
Сэм ждал все­го, но стать сви­дете­лем еще од­ной смер­ти Мэ­ри был яв­но не го­тов.   
  
Впро­чем, нет. Нет. Не Мэ­ри. Де­мона. Еба­ного де­мона пе­рек­рес­тка, как и ска­зал Дин. Сэм тря­сет го­ловой и нап­равля­ет­ся вслед за Ди­ном. Тот ни­ког­да не уз­на­ет, в чь­ем об­ли­ке де­мон явил­ся Сэ­му.   
  
Ес­ли, ко­неч­но, это­го не за­хочет Трик­стер.


End file.
